10 façons de prendre son pied
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Testées par Ichimaru Gin, sur Kira, mais aussi sur Rukia, Mayuri, et pleins d'autres...Pour Gin, l'amusement peut passer par beaucoup de choses car Ichimaru est un sale gosse ! XD
1. La provoc

-1**Titre : 10 façons de prendre son pied**

**Auteur : moi**

**Disclaimer : Vous êtes bêtes ou quoi ? (ça commence mal, elle insulte ses lecteurs, nan mais elle est pas bien cette fille) Ces personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo (enfin, je crois)**

**Rating : T (yaoi)**

**Pairing principal : Gin-Kira **

**Note de l'auteur : Rien ne me prédestinait à écrire ça. Je n'aime pas vraiment Gin Ichimaru. En fait…Je ne le connais pas tellement, car je ne suis pas encore bien ancrée dans l'univers de Bleach. Mais bon, il se trouve que peu à peu, en lisant des fanfics, en regardant des fanarts j'ai appris à l'aimer. Et puis, quoi, il a cassé Rukia juste avant qu'elle se fasse exécuter, ça mérite de l'estime ! Lol**

**Bref, mon Ichimaru ne ressemble pas à un Ichimaru cruel et sadique qu'on peut trouver ailleurs. Le mien est infantile, égocentrique, versatile et moqueur. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer…il n'attend que ça ! XD**

Kira transportait une pile de paperasse haute comme son bras. C'était tous les rapports et comptes-rendus de ce mois-ci, que le chef de division avait oublié de parapher, ce qui était une étape obligée pour ensuite pouvoir les ranger dans les archives. Le jeune lieutenant les lui amenait donc.

Enfin arrivé dans le bureau du capitaine Ichimaru, il déposa la pile avec un soupir de soulagement; il avait craint à de nombreuses reprises d'en perdre la moitié en chemin. Mais il était arrivé sans encombres, avec les dossiers au grand complet.

Le capitaine, qui était assis à son bureau en face de lui, observa ce surcroît de travail d'un air vaguement dégoûté.

- Izuru, la prochaine fois, je préfèrerais des boîtes de chocolat, si ça ne t'ennui pas.

- Désolé capitaine, il n'y avait que ça qui soit urgent.

- Je vois, déclara Gin en une assez bonne imitation du ton méprisant de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Toute l'antipathie de Gin était bien sûr concentrée sur la tonne de papier qu'il lui fallait remplir de son nom. Il en avait d'avance mal à la main.

- Tu ne pourrais pas imiter ma signature ?, demanda-t-il à Kira, l'air un peu désespéré.

Le blondinet eût un pâle sourire.

- Je ne suis pas aussi bon que vous en imitation.

- Ha ha ha, fît semblant de ricaner le commandant, sans joie.

Il prit un dossier. Il essaya de détacher les feuilles, mais n'y arrivant pas, il mouilla son doigt et y parvînt plus facilement.

Entendant un bruit de déglutition, il releva la tête.

Son lieutenant était tout rouge, l'air interdit.

- Qu'y a-t-il Izuru ?, interrogea Ichimaru, perplexe.

- R-rien…, répliqua ce dernier en secouant la tête.

Une petite idée vînt germer dans le cerveau du capitaine à tête de renard rusé.

Il glissa son index dans sa bouche et le suça langoureusement.

Pétrifié et le teint tomate bien mûre, le blondinet recula d'un pas sans le vouloir.

- Oh, alors c'est ça qui te met mal à l'aise, susurra le chef de division avec son habituel sourire narquois.

Du bout de la langue, il lécha son doigt, puis le prit en bouche, et fît comme s'il savourait quelque chose de particulièrement délicieux.

Kira Izuru s'enfuit, en balbutiant un faible « Excusez-moi », un mouchoir essayant de contenir l'hémorragie de son nez.

Dans son dos, Ichimaru éclata d'un rire moqueur. Vive la paperasse !


	2. L'humour

-1Rukia était enfermée dans le Seizatkyou depuis des jours. La date de son exécution approchait à grands pas. Mais elle était sereine; rien ne viendrait plus la perturber. Elle avait banni de son cœur tout sentiment et émotion. Elle n'était plus qu'un corps vide et froid. Elle n'était plus hanté par les regrets; c'était trop tard pour cela.

Ainsi, agenouillée sur le sol glacé, elle attendait, patiente, dans le silence paisible de sa geôle. Elle était maîtresse d'elle-même.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit incongru venant du dehors…

« Piou piou piou »

Perplexe, elle voulu regarder par la fente qui lui laissait voir l'extérieur; pourtant elle se ressaisit et se replongea dans la sérénité fataliste qui lui avait permis de survivre dignement jusque là.

Mais c'est alors qu'intervînt un nouveau bruit…

« Bêêêêêêêêêê »

La jeune femme se redressa; quelqu'un se moquait d'elle, c'était impossible.

« Meuuuuuh »

Désarçonnée, elle se pencha sur la meurtrière qui laissait passer un peu de lumière dans sa cellule et appela :

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Qui fait ça ? Hého ?

Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle était idiote. Il n'y avait personne, et de toute façon, personne ne lui jouerait une blague aussi débile…

« Miaouuuu »

Elle grimaça et tenta d'ignorer le bruit, ce disant que peut-être il allait disparaître.

« Ouaf ouaf »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, commençant à douter de sa santé mentale.

« Cocoricooooo »

Soudainement envahie par la fureur, elle se précipita vers l'ouverture et gueula un bon coup :

- Vous allez arrêtez OUI ?!

« Hi han hi han »

La condamnée s'écroula sur le sol en pleurs et terrorisée par l'idée qu'elle était peut-être en train de sombrer dans la folie.

Très satisfait, Ichimaru Gin reprit le chemin du Seireitei en se frottant les mains. Quel bonne blague !


	3. L'exhibitionnisme

-1**Note de l'auteur : Gin Ichimaru, plus fort que Kon, fallait oser. Je suis certaine qu'il est très flatté .**

**Bon, pour ceux qui l'aurait compris, votre servante - moi - a un esprit légèrement, mais alors très légèrement - comprendre lourdement - pervers; d'où la perversitude de mon petit Ginounet XD**

**Pour ceux qui aurait du mal en anglais : « kiss » veut dire « embrasse », « my » « mon » et le reste je vous laisse deviner ) …**

**Sinon, j'avais envie de dire qu'ici est mis en scène le personnage dont le bankai a été élu le plus laid de l'année, alors je vous prie d'applaudir…**

Mayuri Kurotsuchi **(clap clap clap) **admira la toute nouvelle baie vitrée qu'il avait fait installer dans son nouveau laboratoire de recherche.

Elle était magnifique. Il l'avait conçue spécialement pour l'occasion; elle était évidemment incassable, mais elle filtrait aussi les infra-rouge et les ultra-violet, ainsi que toutes les fréquences sonores. Cependant, elle diffusait une douce lumière dans toute la pièce, et grâce à des capteurs, convertissait l'énergie solaire en chaleur, pour le chauffage.

Oui, Mayuri était très satisfait.

- Tu vois Nemu, ma création est un véritable chef d'œuvre !, déclara-t-il sans vraiment prêter attention à son lieutenant qui hochait la tête d'un air soumis.

C'est alors que se produisit l'impensable.

Un homme nu se colla à la vitre.

- Oh MY GOSH !, s'écria Mayuri, les yeux sortant de leurs orbites, tandis que Nemu s'écroulait, le nez en sang. Voulez-vous bien disparaître de ma superbe baie vitrée, espèce de pervers !

Il leva le poing avec l'air menaçant.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Ichimaru Gin lui montra ses fesses, et dans une belle imitation de Ganju, lui dit - et bien que les vitres filtra les sons, Mayuri compris car il lisait sur les lèvres - « Kiss my ass ! ».

Puis il s'enfuit en se rhabillant maladroitement, en courant, très fier de lui. Et c'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi être fier.

Les imprécations hurlées par Mayuri le poursuivirent encore très loin du centre de recherches.


	4. La boisson

-1**Note de l'auteur : j'adore raconter ma vie juste avant que le texte commence. Si ça vous pose un problème, dites-le (ça m'empêchera pas de le faire, mais au moins ça vous laisse l'impression que vous avez votre mot à dire, mdrrrr). Bref, dans le début de ce texte, j'ai décidé de faire un petit jeu de langage, en indiquant que l'expression des personnages sont le reflet de ce qu'ils disent. Ce qui entraîne des répétitions que vous jugerez peut-être absurde, mais sachez que je l'ai fait exprès parce que…j'aime l'absurdité !!! (Gin qui applaudit)**

Kira regarda son capitaine avec un air d'incompréhension…

- Je ne comprend pas.

Ichimaru lui jeta un coup d'œil, un peu étonné.

- Je suis surpris que tu ne saches pas ce que c'est…

Il désigna la bouteille sur le bureau.

- C'est du saké !, s'exclama-t-il.

- Heu, j'ai vu. Je me demandais juste ce que vous faisiez avec une bouteille de saké alors que nous sommes sensé remplir les formulaires envoyés par l'administration à cause des retards qu'ont pris nos rapports de mission.

- Ah, Izuru, le travail, toujours le travail. Tu devrais te détendre un peu, tu es trop coincé. Tu es mon lieutenant. Bois avec moi.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dis « bois avec moi ». Tu oserais désobéir à une ordre direct de ton capitaine ?, menaça Gin avec un sourire un peu effrayant, un doigt levé comme pour le gronder.

Avec un soupir, Kira s'assied en face de son commandant tyrannique. Avec un sourire large comme une banane, Gin - tonic, haha haha ... non - lui servît à boire, puis se servît lui-même. Mais il garda les yeux rivés sur le blond.

- Et bien, tu ne bois pas ?

Légèrement agacé, et en même temps assez amusé, le lieutenant bût à petites gorgées, tandis que son chef de division s'enfilait sa part cul-sec.

- Où est-ce que vous avez dégotté cet alcool ?, interrogea Kira en se léchant les lèvres avec gourmandise.

- Héhé, ricana Ichimaru avec un air méchant, je l'ai gagné à « pierre, papier, ciseaux » contre Madarame de la 11ème division.

Le blondinet leva les yeux au ciel, mais se resservît quand même. Il sourit enfin.

- Je comprend. Madarame est nul à « pierre, papier, ciseaux ».

Ichimaru se resservît à son tour avec un petit rire.

Une petite heure plus tard, les deux s'embrassaient passionnément debout contre le bureau.

- On ne devrait pas…, chuchota Izuru, les lèvres enflammées.

Ichimaru lui donna un coup de rein qui fît gémir le blond de désir. Il le força à s'allonger, et c'est avec une grande satisfaction personnelle qu'il envoya valdinguer les formulaires administratifs pour faire de la place sur leur nouvelle aire de jeux.

- Je te l'ai dit, tu es trop coincé; il faut te détendre…

Ainsi, Ichimaru apprît à Kira comment se détendre. Et il le fît avec beaucoup de plaisir, parce que, vraiment, le saké de la 11ème division est le meilleur de tout le Seireitei.


	5. La nostalgie

-1Il se souvenait.

Leurs étreintes, alors qu'ils se battaient contre le froid. Leurs deux cœurs cognant l'un contre l'autre tandis qu'ils se serraient dans leurs bras, rassemblant la chaleur de leurs deux corps frissonnants.

Ses longs cheveux, qu'il pouvait passer des heures à embrasser, juste pour le plaisir de les sentir glisser, fins et soyeux sur ses lèvres.

Ses yeux si pâles qu'elle en paraissait aveugle. Sa peau de lait, sa bouche si rouge qu'on aurait dit des pétales de rose, la lourdeur de ses seins lorsqu'il les englobait de ses doigts longs.

Elle était si vive, si pleine d'entrain. Elle avait presque été sa vie, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait pensé dans un coin de sa tête. Elle avait eu besoin de lui. Lui aussi avait eu besoin d'elle.

Cette personne était tellement magnifique…alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu la garder auprès de lui, malgré tout ?

Pourquoi le froid l'avait-il finalement gagné ?

Ichimaru sortît de sa rêverie. Il cessa de contempler le paysage par la fenêtre et son regard tomba sur Izuru qui dormait dans son futon. La nuit avait été agitée.

Parce que Kira et lui se ressemblaient trop. Ils étaient tout deux glacés de l'intérieur, et ils leur fallaient beaucoup de temps pour se réchauffer, beaucoup d'énergie. Ça n'en n'était que meilleur lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble. Mais tôt ou tard, ils finiraient aussi desséchés et friables que des cendres; ils ne pourront plus s'embraser de la sorte, plus jamais atteindre cette incandescence qui leur mettait le corps en flamme, le désir à fleur de peau, la jouissance au bord des lèvres.

Donc autant en profiter maintenant. Avant de le perdre pour toujours, comme Rangiku.

Avec un large sourire, Gin s'avança vers le blond endormi, afin de le réveiller de la plus douce des façons. Oui, il avait bien envie de voir à quoi ressemblait son lieutenant au réveil, et s'il pourrait profiter de sa faiblesse pour encore allumer un feu en lui.


	6. La pêche

-1Kaname Tôsen était assis dans la position du lotus, au bord d'un petit bassin où nageaient des carpes. De toutes évidences, il méditait profondément.

- Je parie que tu es en train de te demander ce que tu vas manger ce soir !

Tôsen reconnu la voix d'Ichimaru Gin. Ce type l'insupportait au plus haut point. Il y avait dans sa voix quelque chose de persifleur, comme un serpent; il était mesquin, manipulateur et…jamais sérieux.

- Aaaah, du poissons, déclara soudain le gêneur en se penchant sur la surface de l'eau. Une petite grillades de poissons…C'est une bonne idée ça, Tôsen.

Bien sûr, Tôsen n'avait fait aucune suggestion, mais il le laissa dire.

C'est alors qu'il entendît Ichimaru entrer dans l'eau du bassin avec fortes éclaboussures. Il pensa « Mais c'est QUOI ce mec ? ». Pourtant il réussit à garder sa concentration.

Même lorsqu'Ichimaru s'écria joyeusement :

- J'en tiens une !

« Floc floc »

Ça, c'était les pas de Gin qui sortait de la flotte, le bas de son hakama trempé.

- Hey tu pourrais me répondre quand je te parle ! T'es pas très gentil…

Tôsen se fît la remarque que Ichimaru devait avoir l'âge mental d'un gamin de 5 ans. A se demander ce qu'Aizen pouvait bien lui trouver…

« Flok flok »

Ça c'est le bruit de la carpe qu'Ichimaru vient de glisser habilement dans les vêtements de Tôsen, d'un mouvement rapide et précis.

- Voilà ce qui arrive aux vilains garçons qui boudent dans leur coin, se moqua Gin.

Le pauvre shinigami aveugle perdît sa concentration ainsi que son calme légendaire.

- Espèce de…, grogna-t-il, menaçant, mais incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour se venger, car trop occupé à essayer de se débarrasser du poisson gluant et froid qui lui battait dans le dos.

Ichimaru s'était déjà fait la belle depuis un bail quand il y parvînt.

- Izuru, ce soir on mange des grillades de poisson !, déclara celui-ci en apportant triomphalement son butin à la cuisine.

- Oh, vous êtes allé à la pêche ?, demanda Kira sans se démonter, malgré le fait qu'il ne porte pour tout habillement qu'un tablier rose - qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, je l'ignore; peut-être qu'ils vivent ensemble; et pourquoi il est rose son tablier d'abord ? Je sais : telle n'est pas la question.

- Ouais. Je me suis bien amusé. Surtout que Tôsen m'a un peu aidé, précisa Gin avec un large sourire qui le faisait plus ressembler à un psychopathe qu'à un écolier.


	7. HS : le tablier

-1POURQUOI KIRA PORTE UN TABLIER ROSE (ET POURQUOI C'EST SON SEUL VÊTEMENT)

- Action ou vérité ?

- Action

- Fais-toi tatouer ta position préférée sur la joue.

- Okay. Dès demain. A moi : Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu éprouves pour le capitaine Ichimaru ?

Gros silence.

- Alors ?

- Heu…

- Tu as un gage !

ET VOILA COMMENT KIRA S'EST RETROUVE TOUT NU SOUS UN TABLIER ROSE (et aussi pourquoi Hisagi a « 69 » écrit sur son visage)


	8. Le fantasme

-1Il détacha ses longs cheveux bruns de ces écrins dans lequel il aimait les emprisonner. Sa chevelure soyeuse qui l'avait tant fait fantasmer quand ils étaient à l'académie s'étala sur les coussins de satin rouge, encadrant son visage d'une ténébreuse aura.

De ses yeux en amande emplis de désir, Byakuya Kuchiki le fixait.

Gin embrassa ses lèvres, tout en caressant avidement son torse de marbre blanc. Byakuya gémit, et sa voix virile chuchota à l'oreille de Gin ce qu'il attendait de lui, c'est-à-dire des choses perverses et inavouables ici - par égards pour nos chastes mirettes qui lisent ce texte.

Brûlant de passion, Gin se glissa entre les jambes de son amant et fît ce qu'il lui demandait dans les mots les plus crus et les plus excitants.

Le si digne capitaine Kuchiki se mît à crier son approbation d'une voix rauque. Les perles noires et nacrées de ses iris semblèrent s'agrandirent sous l'effet du plaisir.

Gin entama un lent mouvement de balancier sur les hanches de son partenaire, appréciant lui aussi fortement ce moment; il avait toujours rêvé en secret d'obtenir les faveurs de Byakuya Kuchiki. Son extase était d'autant plus grande que le noble shinigami d'ordinaire si maître de lui, paraissait enfin trahir de très vives émotions; de plus, il semblait totalement abandonné aux soins de Gin.

D'ailleurs…

- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux Ichimaru…Tout…

C'était trop beau; ça devait être un rêve…

Mais oui putain, c'était bien un rêve !

Gin Ichimaru se réveilla dans son lit. Un peu hébété, il mît plusieurs minutes à se remettre. Ensuite il souleva le drap.

« Oh merde, il va encore falloir que je fasse une lessive au beau milieu de la nuit ! Maudit Byakuya ! »

Mais au fond, il avait quand même pris son pied.


	9. Les sucreries

Il avait beau se le cacher, tout faire pour le nier, Tôshiro Hitsugaya aimait les sucettes.

C'était son point faible. Il était le plus jeune capitaine du Gotei 13, il possédait le plus puissant des bankai de glace, et cependant, il adorait se goinfrer de sucreries dès que les adultes avaient le dos tourné.

Pour un génie, ce n'était pas très digne. C'est pourquoi Hitsugaya faisait tout pour dissimuler ce petit vice; mais l'angoisse le tenaillait : et si un jour on devinait ?

Et justement, un jour, tard dans la nuit, tandis qu'il rentrait dans ses quartiers, ils vît une sucette, encore emballée, traîner par terre.

D'un mouvement vif, et en vérifiant que personne ne l'avait vu, il s'en empara et la fourra dans son manteau de capitaine.

Il fît quelques pas et découvrît une autre sucette. Il la ramassa comme la première.

Encore quelques mètres, et il marcha sur une nouvelle sucette. Déconcerté, il la prit et la fît tourner entre ses doigts. Il commençait à soupçonner un piège; mais qui chercherait à le piéger de cette façon ? Il fallait que ce fût quelqu'un de suffisamment stupide pour penser qu'il suivrait la piste de Petit Poucet qu'il lui avait laissé, sans se poser de questions. Ou alors quelqu'un de suffisamment malin pour savoir qu'en effet, il allait suivre cette piste sans se poser de question, car trop avide de s'emparer des sucettes qui joncheraient son chemin.

Après cette petite réflexion qui ne mène à rien - surtout que nous connaissons déjà le coupable - Hitsugaya continua sa quête.

Ce fût long et douloureux. Parce qu'il devait marcher baissé vers le sol pour pouvoir ramasser les bonbons, mais aussi parce qu'il voyait bien qu'il se dirigeait vers les redoutés quartiers du capitaine Ichimaru. Redoutés surtout la nuit - le jour ça va.

Pourquoi redoutés la nuit ? Et bien, voilà la réponse.

Alors que Hitsugaya ramassa la dernière sucette, il vît qu'un fil de nylon y était attaché. Et tout à coup, le fil se tendit, et le pauvre capitaine, qui s'accrochait à sa sucette, fût entraîné par une force phénoménale dans les appartement du capitaine Ichimaru. Il traversa le vantail de la porte avec un bruit de toile déchirée.

- Oh, quel drôle d'animal j'ai pêché là !, lança Gin en sortant des ténèbres, une canne à pêche entre les mains.

- Ichimaru Gin !, grogna le gamin, furieux, s'apprêtant à sortir son zanpakutoh - et oui, il était vraiment furax.

Gin l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Si tu me fais du mal, le courrier que j'ai demandé à…un ami de poster arrivera demain chez Yamamoto, et tout le monde connaîtra ta petite faiblesse.

- Ton « ami », ce ne serait pas Izuru par hasard ?, interrogea Hitsugaya.

- Comment t'as deviné ?, s'exclama Ichimaru, vraiment étonné.

Une goutte à la tempe et une barre à la place des yeux - comme ça : --' - le jeune shinigami se demanda comment un tel abruti avait pu devenir capitaine. Le piston sûrement.

- C'est pas difficile : Il n'y a que Izuru qui serait assez dévoué et bête pour faire ça.

- Traite pas mon choupinou de bête !, gueula Ichimaru avec cette tête : .

- Heu, d'accord, te fâches pas, répliqua doucement le plus jeune en essayant d'apaiser l'autre capitaine.

Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on les entende. Si jamais quelqu'un venait et apercevait toutes les sucettes qui dépassaient de son manteau…

- Bien, tu deviens raisonnable. On va peut-être finir par s'entendre, susurra Gin avec son habituel sourire éminemment narquois.

Hitsugaya grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à « pas de fer poutre », mais Ichimaru fît comme s'il n'avait rien entendu :

- Je vais te faire une proposition : si tu m'offres 53 sucettes à la fraise, j'accepterais de garder le silence.

Hitsugaya fît la moue. Gin fût choqué.

- Quoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ?!

- Pas vraiment, marmotta le gamin avec un scepticisme non dissimulé.

- Et si je te jure sur la tête de mon nounours préféré ?

- Tu parles toujours d'Izuru là ?

Gin fît la gueule.

- C'est vraiment chiant d'avoir affaire à un génie…

- Bon, marché conclu, marmonna Tôshiro. Je te ferais livrer dès demain.

Et il s'en retourna.

Gin se frotta les mains. Encore une affaire qui roule.

- Capitaine Ichimaru ?

- Oui ?

Kira passa la tête par le trou de la porte en forme d'Hitsugaya.

- Le capitaine de la 10ème division vous a rendu visite ?

- Oui oui, il avait quelque chose à me demander, répondit évasivement le rusé renard.

Car en fait, Izuru ignorait tout de son plan de chantage diabolique. Il n'y avait jamais eu de lettre à Yamamoto. Et de plus, sa tête, sur laquelle il avait juré, ne valait pas grand-chose.

Ichimaru éclata d'un rire effrayant, qui fît trembler Kira dans ses chaussettes. Qui c'est qui allait pouvoir se goinfrer de bonbons ? C'est bibi.


	10. Le pouvoir

-1Enfin.

Aizen Sôsuke.

L'homme le plus puissant qu'il connaisse. Son partenaire, son ami, son mentor.

La tromperie enfin révélée. Enfin. Enfin !

Ils s'élevèrent dans les airs, sur le point de se réfugier dans le monde des Hollows, le Hueco Mundo.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Ichimaru jeta un coup d'œil à Aizen. Celui-ci resplendissait. En cet instant, il ressemblait bel et bien à un dieu.

Le dieu du mensonge.

Empli d'exaltation, Gin baissa les yeux sur les autres shinigamis, en contrebas. Des fourmis.

Il sentît un rire d'excitation pure sortir de sa bouche, les vibrations de ce rire incoercible dans ses côtes. Il se sentait…merveilleusement bien.

Aux côtés de la seule personne qui devait compter à partir de maintenant.

Jamais Gin n'oublierait ce moment.

La révélation de leur pouvoir. Et de sa toute nouvelle soumission.


	11. Le pied nouvel HS ?

-1- Qu'est-ce que vous faites capitaine ?, demanda Izuru.

- J'essaie de prend mon pied, répliqua Ichimaru en se tortillant pour attraper son pied.

Izuru se tapa la tête du doigt en pensant « Il est toc toc lui, des fois ».


	12. La surprise

-1Ranger des papiers, c'est importants. C'est du moins ce que se disait Izuru en classant des comptes-rendus dans un tiroirs. Hélas, si seulement le capitaine était là, il aurait pu l'aider. Mais dès qu'Ichimaru entendait le mot « travail », il trouvait toujours un moyen de s'éclipser. Et cette fois si, il avait subitement disparu, sans que Kira ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte.

Le blondinet laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération. Son chef n'était vraiment pas sérieux. Enfin, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être effrayant.

Kira se souvînt avec un frisson de son chef de division au combat. Il était terrifiant. Rapide, froid, cruel. Il y avait quelque chose du serpent dans sa façon d'être quand il maniait Shinsô.

Izuru lâcha un cri lorsqu'un corps se colla dans son dos, et des lèvres dans sa nuque.

Une main étouffa sa voix tandis qu'une autre descendait entre ses jambes.

- C…Capitaine I…Ichimaru ?

Pour toute réponse, un souffle rauque.

- Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît, demanda Kira en essayant de donner un ton ferme à sa voix.

Mais cela ressemblait plus à une supplication.

- Izuru, j'ai envie de te prendre, ici et maintenant. Est-ce que tu aurais, par hasard, la force de me résister ?

Rien à faire. C'était joué d'avance. Kira s'abandonna aux soins de son chef de division.


End file.
